1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc drive suspension incorporated in an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 16 shows a part of a hard disc drive (HDD). This disc drive comprises a plurality of suspensions 3 that individually support magnetic head portions 2 and actuator arms 4 that are mounted individually with the suspensions. The magnetic head portions 2 serve to record information on the respective recording surfaces of discs 1 for use as recording media and read information from the discs 1. The actuator arms 4 are turned around a shaft (not shown) by means of a positioning motor (not shown).
Each suspension 3 includes a base plate 5, a load beam 6 extending from the base plate 5 toward the head portion 2, a flexure 7, etc. A proximal portion 6a of the load beam 6 is fixed on the base plate 5. The flexure 7 is fixed on the load beam 6 by laser welding. A slider 8 that constitutes the head portion 2 is mounted on the distal end portion of the flexure 7.
The flexure 7, which is provided with a wiring portion, extends from the head portion 2 toward the base plate 5 along the load beam 6. An end portion of the flexure 7 is fixed on an extending portion (not shown) that protrudes sideways from the proximal portion 6a of the load beam 6. External lead wires are connected (bonded) to electrode pads on the end portion of the flexure 7. Before bonding, therefore, the end portion of the flexure 7 must be fixed in advance in a predetermined position on the extending portion.
If necessary, a step forming portion may be formed on the extending portion by press working or the like. If the extending portion is thus formed having the step forming portion, its position and shape are liable to variation. If the end portion of the flexure is fixed in the predetermined position on the extending portion that varies in position and shape, stress such as tensile, compressive, or torsional stress is produced in the flexure. If the stress is produced in this manner, the rolling angle of the flexure cannot be within the range of a tolerance, and exerts a bad influence upon the properties of the suspension.